So Screwed Series
by zephiey
Summary: Four connected stories from a word challenge. Gossip, for some can be a good thing or the maids know everything!
1. So Screwed

**Title:** So Screwed

**Author:** zephiey

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I am only playing with them and will return them unharmed when I am finished.

**Word:** Jealous

**So Screwed**

Scott aka Shades wasn't listening to Jeremy as he talked about his date last night. Instead he was watching Charlotte as she walked arm in arm with Joe through the garden. Their heads were close together as they talked.

Shades wondered what they could be discussing. This wasn't the first time he had seen them walking together. In fact, it seemed that Charlotte was in the company of Joe quite often these days. It bothered him that the older man seemed to be monopolizing all of Charlotte's time.

Not that he was overly interested in Charlotte. She was nice and fun to be around but that was all. He wasn't looking to becoming involved with her beyond being a friend.

So why did her spending time with Joe bother him so much?

It wasn't as if he was jealous.

"Shades, did you hear a word I said?" Jeremy asked looking at the other man.

"Uh no… sorry," answered Shades, still watching Joe and Charlotte, "what did you say?" he asked tearing his gaze from Joe and Charlotte.

Jeremy shook his head, his gaze on Joe and Charlotte. "Man, Joe's still got it. Makes the rest of us look like amateurs," said Jeremy.

"What?" asked Shades, he had no idea what Jeremy was talking about.

"Joe," Jeremy said as if that explained everything.

"What about Joe?" asked Shades.

"Don't tell me you don't know," Jeremy said, surprised that Shades didn't know the latest about Joe and Charlotte.

"Know what?" Shades asked, exasperation evident in his voice.

"Oh man you haven't heard?" Jeremy said leaning into Shades. "Joe and Charlotte are together. Marie caught Charlotte leaving Joe's suite the other night real late and Greta saw her leaving it this morning."

"So," Shades replied. "They both work closely with Her Majesty. Probably just had a meeting to discuss schedules or something," added Shades.

"Nah man," Jeremy said. "Charlotte was wearing one of Joe's shirts when she left this morning. Only his shirt," Jeremy added, raising his eyebrows for emphasis, "and Greta said she looked tousled. Her hair and all. Greta said that Joe called her back to his room and when she came back out she was all flushed like she'd been kissed." Jeremy looked over at the two they were discussing, watching as Joe lifted Charlotte's hand to his lips and kissed it before walking away.

"I tell ya man, Joe is all over that," Jeremy said nudging Shades in the side snickering.

Shades turned to the other man, moving into his personal space he removed his trademark shades and growled, "It doesn't matter whether they are or not YOU will not repeat what you said just now to anyone else. Joe and Charlotte's personal life is just that- personal. If I hear that you said anything or I hear any more rumours concerning either Charlotte or Joe I will personally DISCUSS it with you. Understand?" Shades finished.

"Yea…I mean Yes, sir," Jeremy stammered.

Shades stared at Jeremy for a few seconds longer before putting his shades back on, turning on his heel and walking away.

Jeremy took a deep breath and prayed that Shades didn't talk to Joe about the rumours of him and Charlotte. If Shades did then Jeremy might as well write his last will and testament, because he was so screwed!


	2. The Planning Affair

**Title:** The Planning Affair (Sequel to So Screwed)

**Author:** zephiey

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I am only playing with them and will return them unharmed when I am finished.

**Word:** Passion

**The Planning Affair**

Joe walked into Her Majesty's office and calmly announced, "Charlotte and I are having an affair."

The two women in attendance both choked on their tea in response to his declaration. As he watched the two women sputter then dab their mouths clean with their napkins he grinned.

Twin exclamations met his announcement.

"Joe!"

"Joseph!"

Still grinning he added, "I am just relating what the maids know. And we all know the maids know everything."

"Really Joseph," Her Majesty admonished as her Head of Security walked over to the sofa and her. Joe bent down, capturing Clarisse's lips in a kiss. The two soon lost themselves in the passion of the kiss only breaking apart after a rather loud cough from the other occupant of the room.

Charlotte grabbed this chance to ask the question she had wanted to since Joe's announcement. "What do you mean we are having an affair and how did the maids arrive at this conclusion?"

Giving Clarisse once last swift kiss on the lips Joe sat down in one of the chairs. Gratefully accepting the cup of tea from Charlotte, Joe took a quick sip before explaining.

"It seems that you have been seen in my company often these past few weeks," he began.

"Not unusual we often…"Charlotte began trailing off when she saw Joe hold up his hand in response.

Joe began once more, "You have been seen in my company the past few weeks. We have been observed walking closely together, talking intimately" at this Charlotte rolled her eyes. Joe continued, "Marie saw you leaving my room rather late…or as I heard it…very, very, very late one evening."

"Perfectly good reason for that,'" interrupted Charlotte. She immediately quieted at Joe's look. Joe placed his teacup down on the table then continued.

"But the absolute, undeniable proof that we are, in fact, having an affair is Greta seeing your leave my suite yesterday morning… how was it put?" pondered Joe tapping his chin. "Oh yes…tousled, flushed and wearing one of my dress shirts," he finished sitting back.

Charlotte blushed deeply at the memory of two nights ago. She, Joe and Her Majesty had been in the attics looking for a box that contained pictures and other items from when her sons were younger. They had searched almost the whole night and it wasn't until almost 5AM that they had finally located the small box. While it took them that long to find it the three had enjoyed their time together. The attics were a veritable treasure trove of finds from years of Renaldi rule.

Unlike the items stored in the vaults the items in the various trunks, chests and cases were of more mundane, everyday use but still fascinating in their history. Clothes, pictures and toys were the most common items. Her Majesty had suggested that perhaps it would be a good idea to restore some of the clothes that were up here and Charlotte readily agreed; especially after they discovered a beautiful Tudor style gown in one of the chests and a full set of men's Tudor clothes that would look fantastic on Joe.

Joe had suggested that they go his suite to try to clean up since they were covered in dust. Unfortunately, the washcloths did nothing to remove the majority of the dust from her or Clarisse's clothes. Instead of just being dusty they were now dusty and damp. Joe finally suggested a change of clothes.

Her Majesty mentioned that unless he was prepared to traipse off to her suite then Charlotte's, rifle through their closets and drawers for changes of clothes, possibly awakening the whole palace and fuelling the gossiping machine she didn't see how a change of clothes would help. Perhaps it would be best if they simply went back to their suites themselves.

Joe agreed but then mentioned that considering how damp both women's clothing were if they appeared as they were now the gossip would indeed be flying. Both she and Clarisse had blushed when they realised how see through their summer dressed were when damp. Clarisse then asked Joe why he didn't mention this earlier. He had simply grinned and said, "I was enjoying the view."

Her Majesty had blushed as she had. Joe then suggested that in absence of more appropriate clothes they should simply change into two of his dress shirts. Granted they would be a bit shorter than their outfits now but they would be large enough affording both women more modest apparel than what they were wearing now.

She and Clarisse had changed into two of Joe's dress shirts, a soft grey for her and a black for Her Majesty. When the two women had come out of the bedroom they were treated to a view of a shirtless and barefoot Joe. At the heated looks between Joe and Her Majesty, she had quickly excused herself. Joe walked her to the door of his suite. He had called her back to his suite a few moments later to hand her a small bag. He had then kissed her cheek, wiped some dust off her forehead and wished her a good morning. Flushed and dishevelled she had made her escape.

"What are we going to do?" Charlotte asked. She was embarrassed and a bit delighted that anyone would think she was beautiful and fascinating enough to capture Joe's attention. Especially since Charlotte knew from the very first day she started working for Her Majesty that Joseph was in love with his queen and she with him.

"We can ignore it," suggested Clarisse. "Or we can use it to our advantage," she added a sparkle of mischief evident in her eyes.

"I don't understand." Charlotte said. "Use it how?" she asked her gaze moving from Her Majesty to Joe and back again, clearly confused.

Joe shared a glance with Clarisse, raised his eyebrow in question, and acknowledged her nod before speaking.

"Is there not a certain member of my security team that you find interesting Charlotte? And haven't you stated and I quote- _wished he see me as more than one of the guys-_ unquote. "

Embarrassed Charlotte replied, "Umm…yes."

"This is your chance to show him that you are not just one of the guys," Clarisse added.

"I don't understand."

Moving forward in his chair, Joe took Charlotte's hand in his and began. "Charlotte as much as it pains me to say this we men are not known for our ability to see what is right in front of our noses when it comes to love and relationships. Most men require a kick to the pants so to speak, to get them to recognize that the woman they've been waiting for has been in front of them all the time."

Charlotte nodded as Joe continued. "Our young friend Scott aka Shades is such a man. He sees you as just one of the guys or so you think, but I have it on good authority that our dear Shades is not happy with the amount of time that you and I are spending or have spent together, no matter how innocent that time was or is."

"What good authority? What are you talking about?" Charlotte asked, confused.

"It seems that Shades took to task young Jeremy after Jeremy related the gossip of you leaving my suite two days ago dressed only in my shirt," Joe explained, smiling softly at the look of surprise on Charlotte's face.

Joe looked to Clarisse. The look they shared clearly stated that neither Shades nor Charlotte realised how much the other cared.

"Oh god," Charlotte groaned pulling her hands out of Joe's and covering her face in embarrassment. Clarisse moved forward, pulling Charlotte's hands away from her face and lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"What Joseph is getting at is that Shades has realised, albeit subconsciously that you are indeed more than 'one of the guys'," Clarisse explained. "And what he…we are proposing is that we use the gossip of your supposed affair with Joe to assist Shades in realizing this on a conscious level…"

"Make him jealous," Joe added. "Force him to acknowledge his feelings."

Charlotte looked at Joe then Clarisse. "But what if it doesn't work?" Charlotte asked.

She was scared.

She loved Shades, hadn't intended to fall in love with him but she had. She had tried everything to get him to see her as more than 'one of the guys' short of climbing into his bed and had failed. Now Her Majesty and Joe were offering to help her. She was terrified to let them try and even more terrified not to. Seeing nothing but concern, friendship and even love on their faces Charlotte made her decision.

A deep breath, shoulders squared Charlotte asked the one question that was sure to change her life. "What is the plan?"

**The End. **


	3. Just One of the Guys

**Title:** Just One of the Guys (Third in the 'So Screwed' Series.)

**Author:** zephiey

**Rating:** T, Suggestive content.

**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I am only playing with them and will return them unharmed when I am finished.

**Word:** Powerless

**Just One of the Guys**

Charlotte smoothed her new dress, checked her reflection in the mirror once more, took a deep breath and left her suite.

The walk to the kitchens took the usual time and when she finally arrived she was pleased to see Joseph already in attendance.

"Show time," she whispered to herself as she walked through the door while checking her blackberry. This was her normal routine. Check her blackberry while getting a cup of coffee and a muffin for breakfast.

"Dios mio! Tan hermosa," Joseph exclaimed looking at Charlotte, standing abruptly. He hadn't said it loud but soon everyone stopped talking, surprised at the older man's exclamation. Everyone watched as Joseph sat his coffee cup down and walked toward Charlotte, his gaze never leaving her. "Mi querida, you look wonderful," he said his voice soft. Everyone watched as he raised her hand to his lips.

Charlotte blushed in response, something that was noted by most of the female staff.

"Thank you Joe," she replied.

"What have I asked you to call me?"Joe asked the huskiness of his voice not lost on the female staff.

Looking down as if embarrassed then back up into his blue eyes, she answered her voice soft, "Jose. Gracias, Jose."

"De nada, Carlita," responded Joe.

Everyone watched as Joe moved closer to Charlotte and many, especially the women would later swear that he had been close to kissing her until the arrival of Shades and Hans interrupted them. Joe's gaze flew to Shades as he stepped back from Charlotte. All the women and a few of the men swore Joe glared at the two men, especially Shades before his attention returned to Charlotte. Lifting her hand to his lips he kissed it, then her cheek. "Until later, mi querida," he said walking out of the kitchen and past the two men.

At his exit the noise level in the kitchens rose.

"Did you see that…"

"My god he looked as if he wanted…"

"I thought he was going to…"

"Did you see the look he ga…"

"She is so lucky…"

Charlotte ignored the talk around her, simply looked down at the hand Joseph had just kissed, and smiled softly. When she finally looked up it was directly into the sunglass free eyes of Shades.

His gaze was filled with anger, disapproval and if Charlotte had to swear to it, a generous amount of lust. Charlotte raised her chin in defiance, returned his gaze calmly allowing none of the apprehension she felt escape, retrieved her coffee, muffin and left the kitchens. She knew Shades was watching her exit, she could feel his eyes on her. She added a seductive sway to her hips as she moved down the corridor, smiling when she heard his hissed intake of breath.

'Perhaps this will work after all,' she thought as she rounded the corner.

~*~*~*~*~*

The weeks following continued in much the same manner.

She and Joe were seen together in innocent if easily misconstrued situations. He often kissed her hand in greeting and tucked her arm into his as they walked, his head bent to give an air of intimacy to their conversations.

When Her Majesty was with them and they knew they had an avid audience, Joe went out of his way to appear as if he were enamoured of both women. Anyone witnessing their exchanges would be hard pressed to state which woman Joe lusted over.

When he and Her Majesty were alone; Charlotte had taken to using her supposed time with Joseph as a way to allow he and Her Majesty much needed intimate time, Joe's true feelings for Her Majesty were apparent. Charlotte would sigh at the look of love and adoration that would come over Joe when he dropped his façade of Head of Security and was simply Joseph the man, in love with Clarisse the woman.

She often found herself wishing that Shades or really any man would look at her as Joe looked at Clarisse. Charlotte knew she was a romantic and a dreamer but didn't every woman deserve a knight in shining armour not just queens.

~*~*~*~*~*

Joe watched as Shades came into view. Today would be the _pièce de résistance_ to the plan to push Shades to acknowledge his feelings for Charlotte. The past few weeks had forced the man to acknowledge that Charlotte was an irresistible and beautiful woman. From his reactions Joe knew the man was not happy.

Over the past few weeks Shades had taken to growling at any man who had to audacity to mention how beautiful Charlotte looked. If anyone mentioned, however innocently anything about seeing Charlotte with him, Joe could expect a complaint from the person about Shades as his reactions were often volatile.

Anton realised how volatile when his remark about 'never getting out of bed if Charlotte occupied it' was heard by Shades. It took Hans and Jeremy to pull Shades off Anton and it had only been Joe's stepping between the two men that kept Shades from seriously injuring the Anton. After talking to Anton, hearing how Shades either needed to 'own up or get over it', it being his infatuation with Charlotte, Joe had been forced to call Shades onto the carpet about his behaviour.

That meeting had not gone well. In fact, by the end of it he was seriously contemplating beating the piss out of Shades just for general principle. Shades had kept his responses terse causing him to lose his patience.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Shades? I've received more complaints about you these past few weeks than about anyone who has ever worked for me! Every single one mentions your loss of temper," Joe yelled, picking up the stack of complaints.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Shades growled in response, not bothering to look at the older man.

"Like hell," Joe responded, moving to stand directly in front of the younger man. "You better give me a good reason why you have been acting like a belligerent ass these past few weeks or you will find yourself out of a career, not just a job," ground out Joe, his temper flaring. "Now what the hell is wrong with you?" Joe asked once again, glaring at the other man.

Shades didn't reply. What could he say? He knew why he was acting this way but he was powerless to stop his behaviour.

He was jealous.

Getting no response from Shades Joe walked around his desk to sit down. Leaning back in his chair he looked at the younger man before speaking.

"You are on two weeks night rotation in the west wing, with extra hours as needed in the day," Joe informed him, not missing the look of disbelief that flitted across Shades face before it faded. Night rotation in the west wing was known as 'paint watching duty' it was as exciting as watching paint dry and often given to new recruits and screw ups.

Shades cursed silently but said nothing. Joe opened his mouth to say something else when his cell phone rang. He answered.

"Hola, mi querida," greeted Joe. "¿Cómo está? " Joe didn't miss Shades tightening fists or his tense stance as he spoke. A bit of mischief sparked and Joe couldn't resist the opportunity to mess with Shades.

Joe moved his hand as if to block the receiver and said, "Give me a moment Shades," before turning his chair around.

"Yes," Joe answered to the question about Shades. "Yes," he answered again. The conversation soon changed.

"I cannot wait either, mi amor," Joe said his voice husky.

"Yes, everything has been arranged," he answered watching Shades' reflection as he eavesdropped on the conversation. "I am too. No, you won't need much. If I have my way, mi amor you'll be lucky to need any clothes."

"Dios mio, woman! Do you know what you do to me?" Joe asked as he surreptitiously adjusted himself. He smiled at the hiss of indrawn breath from behind him.

Listening for a few minutes, Joe growled low, "Enough….until later…te amo," he said before ending the call. Turning back Joe fought the urge to laugh at the other man's obvious ire.

"That will be all Shades," Joe said dismissing the other man. He watched Shades exit not reacting when he slammed his office door.

Joe leaned back in his chair, laced his fingers behind his head and smiled. "Shades my boy, you got it bad," Joe said.

Now it was time to put the final nail in the coffin.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Dammit," Shades swore when he saw Joe. He really didn't want to deal with his boss at the moment and for one brief moment he was tempted to turn around and walk the other way. But he knew he couldn't so he took a deep breath, prayed for patience and walk toward him.

As Shades got closer he realized Joe was on the phone.

'Probably talking to Charlotte,' Shades thought. He didn't want to overhear another of their conversations, not like the other day in Joe's office. Shades soon realized Joe wasn't talking to Charlotte after all but someone else.

"Yes, she and I are going away for the weekend." "No, I didn't suggest it. She did." "Yes."

"Evidently she is tired of waiting for him to notice her so I am second choice."

Joe laughed. "M'hijo who am I to complain when a young, beautiful woman wants to make me her lover. My ego is healthy enough to deal with being second choice. Besides who says after this weekend I'll still be second?" Joe laughed again.

"Yes, that's the one. We call him Shades," at the sound of his name Shades moved closer. "His real name is Scott. Yes, my second in command. Seems he only sees her as 'one of the guys' or so she says. Honestly, m'hijo how anyone can see her as 'one of the guys'. ..yes… Charlotte. Lord yes! You remember that blue gown she wore a few weeks ago. No, m'hijo I am not introducing you. Listen I have to go. Yea, yea I'll call you later. No, I am not going to give you details," laughed Joe. "Ciao."

Joe watched as Shades walked away. If he were a betting man he would say that his second in command was off to see a certain lady.

He smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "My work here is done."

Joe started back for the palace. 'I wonder if Clarisse would like to get away this weekend,' he thought. 'I have a feeling it is going to be a slow weekend.'

**The End**…(for now. Yes, another sequel is in the works. The word for that sequel is NEED.)


	4. Weekend Getaway

**Title:** Weekend Getaway (Final part in the So Screwed Series)

**Author:** zephiey

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I am only playing with them and will return them unharmed when I am finished.

**Word**: Need

**Weekend Getaway**

Charlotte stood looking at the two dresses trying to decide on which one to take with her. The larkspur one was form fitting, ¾ length and sleeveless with sheer additions of material sewn in along the length of it that swayed as she walked. The black and turquoise dress was also sleeveless with a form fitting bodice and a ¾ length flared skirt screen printed with a geometric Swedish design on the bodice and along the hem. Each was beautiful but she couldn't decide; perhaps when Joe came to pick her up she would ask his opinion.

After all, he was going escort her to her weekend getaway.

She still couldn't believe that he had arranged this weekend for her. When he had asked her during the meeting with Her Majesty on Wednesday if she had ever been to Barcelona, Charlotte had said no.

~*~*~*~*~

"How would you like to go this weekend?" asked Joe, smiling at Charlotte's look of shock.

"This weekend?" Charlotte asked. "But I…there is too much…Her Majesty has…" Charlotte stammered.

"Her Majesty has nothing scheduled this weekend," Clarisse replied, smiling at her shocked assistant.

"But I don't…" Charlotte began before being interrupted by Joe.

"I've arranged everything Charlotte," Joe informed her. "I've reserved a room for you at the Hotel Arts Barcelona with a private car available complete with trustworthy chauffer/guard to drive you around the city. Along with the room and car I have also made reservations for you to dine at Abac, which is one of the finest restaurants in Barcelona."

"But Joe...," Charlotte began.

"All expenses have been taken care of and I will escort you there myself and pick you up when you are ready to leave," Joe added.

"But Joe…Your Majesty..," Charlotte began.

"Charlotte," Clarisse interrupted, "it's no use arguing. As Joseph stated, everything has been arranged. Think of this as a thank you gift from the both of us for all you have done for us these past few weeks," added Clarisse, taking Charlotte's hands in hers.

"But it is too much, Your Majesty," Charlotte said, her voice breaking at the thoughtfulness of both Joe and Her Majesty.

Joe knelt down next to Charlotte's chair. "Charlotte, it is not too much," he said. "You have given me…us," he gestured at himself and Clarisse, "hours of private time while everyone thought you were alone with me. You've given me a priceless gift and I want no NEED to repay you. This is my way of saying thank you. Please accept…please."

Charlotte looked at Joe then at Clarisse before nodding her head in agreement. Seeing her agreement Joe stood saying, "Excellent! Now I shall escort you tomorrow to Barcelona, make sure you are checked in; meet with your driver for a last minute briefing before returning on Monday for you. You need to get packed since you have only one day to decide what to take."

Charlotte nodded at his instructions.

"The weather will be warm and beautiful. I would pack some casual clothes, along with a few dresses to wear out in the evening and of course you bathing suit since the hotel sits right on the beach," Joe instructed.

After finishing the meeting Charlotte returned to her desk leaving Joe and Her Majesty alone in the office.

"Joseph do you think this will work?" Clarisse asked after Charlotte closed the door.

From his place at the window Joe turned answering, "If it doesn't then I wash my hands of Shades."

Clarisse stood and walked over to stand behind Joseph. Putting her arms around his waist she placed her head on his back. "If this doesn't work, I may just order him hung by his toes in the courtyard," Clarisse said.

"And I will gladly follow that order," answered Joe, turning around to kiss Clarisse. Thoughts of Charlotte, Shades and hanging by toes were soon forgotten as they lost themselves in each other's arms.

~*~*~*~*~*

Shades stalked down the hallway, his anger evident by his stride. He couldn't believe what he had overheard, but he knew it was true.

Joe never lied!

If he said that he and Charlotte were going away for the weekend and that he was going to be occupying her bed before the end of the weekend you could damn well believe that it was true.

He felt physically ill at the thought of Joe making love to Charlotte. Not because Joe was much older than her, hell he knew Joe was in better shape than most men half his age. The age difference didn't bother him.

It wasn't that!

It was the thought of Joe touching and caressing Charlotte. Kissing and tasting her skin as she writhed under him. It was the idea of Charlotte in another man's arms that made him feel sick to his stomach!

Shades turned the corner stopping at Charlotte's suite. Her door was open and inside he heard her speaking to the last person he wanted to see anywhere near her at the moment!

"Which one do you like?" Charlotte asked, modelling the larkspur dress as she had the black and turquoise one.

"This one," Joe replied from his seat in the chair. "It looks good on you and I like the way it moves with you," he added.

"Good. I like this one too but I needed another opinion before I decided," Charlotte said, reaching for the zipper. Fumbling with the zipper Charlotte realized it was stuck.

Joe noticed her fumbling and asked, "Problem?"

"Yes, the zipper is stuck," explained Charlotte, trying once more to unzip the dress.

"Come here," Joe said rising from his chair. "You don't want to tear it. Let me help," he said coming to stand behind her.

"Thank you," replied Charlotte. Joe carefully unstuck the zipper of the dress making sure not to tear the fabric. Finally free he unzipped it slowly before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"We have an audience."

Charlotte whispered back, "We do?"

"Yes," answered Joe. "Shades."

"Are you sure?" Charlotte whispered. At Joe's nod she asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Trust me?"

Charlotte nodded.

Joe slipped his hands under the straps of Charlotte's dress pushing it off her body. She was now dressed in nothing but her panties, bra and low heels. Turning her around so her front was flush with his he mimicked kissing her neck while whispering.

"I want you to kiss me," Joe explained.

"Okay."

Charlotte decided that if she was going to kiss Joe to make Shades jealous then she would make it worth her while. Lifting her arms to Joe's neck Charlotte ran her fingers through Joe's hair before pulling his head down to hers. She stopped just millimetres from his lips allowing her breath and his to mingle before lowering her lips to his. She softly kissed him, not applying much pressure to his lips as she learned their texture.

Charlotte smiled against his lips as she heard his soft moan. Slipping her tongue out she traced the outline of Joe's lips before flicking against them urging him to open his mouth. His lips parted and she slipped her tongue into his mouth while increasing the pressure against his lips. She explored his mouth, sliding her tongue against his, tracing the shape of his teeth and even licking the roof of his mouth. This last action forced a low growl from Joe and Charlotte repeated the act just to see if she could get him to growl once more.

Finally, Charlotte ended the kiss, moving back to look at Joe. What she saw made her feel sexy and powerful.

Joe stood before her, his breath coming in deep pants, his eyes dark with desire and Charlotte looked down to see that he was partially aroused.

"Dios mio," Joe breathed, surprised at the intensity of the kiss that Charlotte had just given him. Before he had a chance to say anything more another voice cut in.

"What the hell!" Shades said, taking in Charlotte's attire or lack thereof and Joe's obvious reaction to being kissed by Charlotte. Before Joe could form a reply to Shades exclamation Charlotte shouted.

"Shades, what are you doing here?" picking up her dress from the floor to hide her lack of clothes.

"What am I doing here?" yelled Shades. "What the hell are you doing kissing Joe dressed like that?"

Charlotte looked down then up glaring at Shades.

"I will kiss whoever I want dressed in any manner I want," Charlotte replied. "You have nothing to say about it."

Shades clenched his hands trying to keep his temper in check. He failed. Stalking over to Charlotte he grabbed her by the arms pulling her to him. With clenched teeth he replied, "I have everything to say about it," before dropping his head and capturing her lips in a ferocious kiss.

Charlotte met his ferociousness head on, taking everything he gave and returning it ten-fold. Soon the kiss changed in tempo to one of intense need coupled with soft exploration. As the kiss changed, Joe assured himself that Charlotte was in no immediate danger from Shades- although if she kissed Shades the same way she had kissed him he was pretty sure that Shades would need a few days to recover - he quietly made his way out of the suite closing the door behind him.

It looked like the trip to Barcelona was off.

**The End** (I mean it…this the final part to the So Screwed series!)


End file.
